La nuit de l'entreprise
by Amanda East
Summary: McCoy n'arrive pas à dormir, Spock va l'aider.


Léonard regardait fixement le mur blanc, assis en tailleur sur son lit. En fait, c'était plutôt les ténèbres de la chambre qu'il regardait, le mur était à peine visible. Il espérait simplement que le sommeil l'emporte, qu'enfin, il puisse avoir quelques heures de repos. On frappa à la porte, cela ne pouvait être que Jim, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir et qui venait lui demander des somnifères. Il n'était pas le seul médecin à bord, mais il était le seul qui avait toute la confiance du capitaine.

-entrez Jim, c'est ouvert.

Il entendit la porte coulisse, et des pas légers entré.

-je m'excuse, mais ce n'est pas le capitaine.

Léonard sursauta en entendant la voix de Spock et se tourna vers lui.

-que faites-vous la Spock?

-vous n'avez pas fini votre rapport sur la dernière mission, j'aurais aimé l'avoir.

-oui oui, je fais ça demain si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir.

Spock leva un sourcil.

\- les yeux grands ouverts fixé sur un mur?

-je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, cela semble assez clair non?

-et quel est l'intérêt de fixer un mur?

-lorsque j'étais gosse, j'aillais tous les soirs près d'un lac tout près de chez moi, et je regardais les étoiles jusqu'à ce que ma mère me force à rentrer, plus tard, je continuais de m'y rendre lorsque je n'arrivais pas à m'assoupir. Je ne peux pas y aller, mais cette image est graver dans ma mémoire, alors je l'imagine à la place du mur. Ça marchait assez bien, mais plus le temps passe, et moins c'est efficace.

Il jeta un regard à Spock, qui garderait un sourcil levé, comme à chaque fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose illogique, Léonard le connaissais assez pour le savoir, alors il soupira.

-ne dites rien s'il vous plaît, je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de débattre de mon comportement illogique.

Spock baissa les yeux.

-je m'excuse si mon comportement vous déplait. Je ne souhaite que vous exposer un autre point de vue lorsque j'évoque cette logique que vous semblez tellement détester. De plus, j'apprécie toujours avoir votre opinion, même si elle est totalement contraire à la logique.

-je mentirais si je disais que vous avez raison. Cela n'a rien de déplaisant à mes yeux, au contraire. Mais pour le moment, je souhaite juste dormir.

-ce n'est pas flagrant, mais je vous laisse. Bonne nuit docteur.

-de même Spock.

Il partit sans un bruit, il soupire et essaie de se reconcentrer sur ses vieux souvenirs de la Terre.

Les jours passaient sans que Spock ne lui est fait de remarque, c'était presque étonnant venant de lui, plus personne ne voyait Spock lors de ses heures de repos, il ne jouait presque plus au échec avec Jim, Léonard essayait de comprendre ce comportement, mais Spock évitait la discutions, il évitait même le médecin. Jim appela le médecin sur la passerelle un matin, très inquiet.

-Bones, il y a un grave problème avec Spock, il a pris une journée de repos.

Le Vulcain ne prenait jamais de repos, ou alors il fallait le forcer en le menaçant, mais même là, il restait sur la passerelle.

-je lui demanderais de venir me voir demain, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

-essayer au moins, ce n'est pas très rassurant. Kirk out.

Personne ne croisa Spock de toute la journée, mais il n'était pas dans ses quartiers, lorsque Léonard avait enfin quitté l'infirmerie, le noir régnait dans le vaisseau. Il se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et resta figé sur place. Il tendit la main et chercha à tâtons le communicateur.

-Jim vous êtes encore là?

-je m'apprêtais à partir que ce passe-t-il?

-pouvez-vous dire à Spock de venir me voir immédiatement? C'est très important.

-bien sûr, je vous l'envoie à l'infirmerie ?

-non, dite lui juste de venir me voir, il comprendra.

-je le fais immédiatement.

Léonard coupa la communication et de laissa tomber sur son lit, sans lâcher le mur des yeux. Ce mur normalement entièrement blanc étant maintenant peint, un lac couvert par un ciel étoilé le recouvrait maintenant. Les étoiles brillaient magnifiquement dans le noir, éclairant légèrement la pièce. Il reste un certain temps ainsi, assit dans le noir à admirer le mur, il le savait, ce ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de Spock.

Il entendit qu'on frappait timidement à la porte.

-entrez.

Il entra en silence, et resta debout, la tête basse, visiblement gêner.

-puis-je savoir pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?

-le manque de sommeil réduit vos capacités.

Cela sonnait faux, et ils se savaient tous les deux. Léonard ne doutait pas qu'il disait une partie de la vérité, mais il était certain qu'il ne l'a disait pas entièrement.

-pourquoi Spock?

-je... Voulais simplement vous aider.

-pourquoi ?

-je n'en sais rien. Je crois qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison.

-vous avez pris votre journée pour faire ça?

-oui. Depuis que vous m'avez expliqué à quoi était du votre manque de sommeil, j'ai fait quelque recherche, mais il me fallait du temps, c'était la seule solution.

-vous êtes au courant que Jim va me demander un rapport complet sur votre état de santé pour ça?

-oui.

-et je vais lui dire quoi hein? Que oui vous êtes en parfaite santé, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison logique à ça? Et là, il risque de demander un suivi psychologique!

-ce n'était pas logique, je le sais, j'avais juste... Envie de vous faire plaisir.

Léonard ne répondit pas, les yeux perdu dans le vague.

-j'étais qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui rêvait, la tête dans les étoiles. Je ne savais rien de ce qu'était la vie à l'époque, je n'avais jamais vu de malade, de mort.

Il prit une pause, soupirant.

Je me sens tellement vieux Spock. Vieux, et fatigué. Chaque jour, j'essaie de me rappeler pourquoi j'ai décidé de partir me pommé dans l'espace, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et je regrette.

Spock s'assit à côté de lui, gardant ses mains sur ses genoux, détaillant le visage de Léonard à travers l'obscurité.

-que ce serait-il passer si vous étiez resté sur terre?

-je serais un médecin de campagne, comme avant je suppose.

-et on ne se serait jamais rencontré.

-c'est peu probable en effet.

-alors je n'aurais jamais rencontré la seule personne de cette galaxie, et potentiellement de l'univers qui puisse me donner envie de me sentir humain.

-qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour vous donner cette envie illogique ?

-vous êtes.

-vous savez que ce n'est que le début d'une phrase ça?

-pourtant je n'ai pas d'autre explication.

Un silence s'installa, Spock gardait les yeux fixer sur Léonard, qui les gardait fixer sur le dessin. Il y avait quelques chose dans ces yeux, quelque chose que Spock n'avait encore jamais vu, Spock pris la parole, tout bas.

-vous semblez... Diffèrent.

-c'est de l'émerveillement Spock.

Il se leva d'un coup, et commença à fouiller dans ses tiroirs.

-je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Il tira quelque vielle photos abimé et jauni.

-qu'est-ce que c'est? Des photographies, à une certaine époque elles étaient imprimées sur des feuilles ainsi.

Spock regarda avec attention la première image, elle était en noir et blanc, quelque chose de flou, ressemblant à la lune était en son centre.

-et bien? Ce n'est que votre lune. Quel est l'intérêt.

-vous ne comprenez pas. Tenez, la deuxième.

Celle-ci était légèrement moins ancienne, des couleurs effacer recouvrait l'image, c'était une galaxie lointaine, couverte d'étoile. Spock regardait l'image, il ne comprenait ce que Léonard souhaite qu'il y voit, ce n'était qu'un amas d'étoile coloré artificiellement. Léonard soupira et s'assied à côté de lui.

-mon père adorait les photos, il en a même imprimer quelque unes.

Il lui tendit une feuille qui ressemblait à la précédente, sans les marques laissé par le temps. Celle-ci était légèrement différente, elle ne représentait pas seulement les étoiles, on y voyait Léonard plus jeune de quelque année assied dans l'herbe, un sourire innocent aux lèvres, et les yeux levés vers le ciel, le regard plein d'admiration.

-c'était à une permission, juste avant le début de la mission. Il est mort peu après mon départ.

-je ne savais pas. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Ou au capitaine?

-tous les humains n'ont pas une tendance excessive à raconter leur vie malgré ce que vous semblez croire.

-vous sembliez différent.

-parce que je l'étais.

Les yeux de Léonard de fermaient lentement, il s'allongea sur le côté en murmurant "merci Spock", à peine fut il allonger qu'il s'endormit.

Spock s'accroupit à coter de lui et regarda son visage endormi quelque instant. Il sentit sa poitrine se serré en l'observant ainsi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris à quel point il tenait au docteur, que ce n'était pas seulement de l'amitié qui le liait à lui. Il était heureux près de Léonard, bien sûr, sa raison l'emportait toujours, mais ce bonheur restait encrer au fond de lui. Il voulut tirer la couverture pour recouvrir le docteur, mais une main attrapa la sienne, refusant de le laisser partir.

-rester s'il vous plaît.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, les mots étaient baragouiner très bas.

-quoi?

-restez avec moi, j'ai besoin de vous.

Le docteur se décala dans son lit, laissant de la place pour Spock. Celui-ci s'allongea lentement, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ils se faisaient face dans le lit, leur visage proche et leurs doigts entremêler. Spock finit par détacher les yeux du docteur et s'endormir.

Lorsque Léonard de réveilla, il se sentait bien, la fatigue accumulée depuis tant de temps c'était enfin envolé. Il s'assied, bien sûr Spock était parti, il soupira et se leva, près à commencer sa journée, en forme pour une fois.

Il ne croisa Spock seulement en fin de journée, il amena son rapport au capitaine sur le point. Lorsque le turbo lift s'ouvrit, il jeta un œil à Spock, penché sur la console. Il s'approcha de Kirk, qui l'accueillit avec entrain.

-Bones! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Il lui tendit le rapport

-c'est à moi de demander ça, pas l'inverse, c'est moi le docteur ici.

Spock leva les yeux de son travail pour se retourner et les observer, Léonard avait senti son regard, mais il n'osait tourner les yeux vers lui, Kirk ne voyais pas la gêne qui s'emparait lentement de son ami, qui essayer de garder la face. Il signa le rapport, et se retourna vers Spock, il alla lui donner une consigne, mais il se stoppa avant d'avoir dit un mot.

-et bien Spock, que vous arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ?

-je ne comprends pas l'origine de votre question.

-vous semblez ailleurs, et vous nous regardez d'une étrange manière.

-je vais parfaitement bien capitaine, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de mon état de santé. Docteur, avez-vous bien dormi?

-oui très bien, merci Spock.

Pour tout l'équipage, ce merci ne reflétait qu'une politesse, mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était bien plus important que cela pour les deux concerné.

Un silence pesant s'installa, McCoy aurait dû partir, mais il resta la, les yeux planter dans le sol.

-au fait Bones, avez-vous fait un rapport sur Spock, son absence m'a beaucoup troubler hier.

Il rit, pensant que son amis ferrais de même, mais il n'en fut rien, le docteur se contenta de rougir.

-et bien je... Je lui ai parlé, tout avez l'air d'aller, un peu de fatigue seulement donc je n'ai pas fait de rapport, ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire...

-capitaine, je vais parfaitement bien, il n'est pas nécessaire de déranger le docteur pour ça.

-Spock, j'aimerais vous parler en privé ce soir, si vous pouviez passer après votre service.

-bien entendu docteur.

-merci, a tout à l'heure. A plus tard Jim!

Le docteur partit vers l'infirmerie reprendre son travail. Jim se tourna vers Spock.

-que vous veux-t-il exactement?

-je ne crois pas que le docteur aimerait que je vous tienne informé de cela.

-très bien, dans ce cas, prenez soin de lui Spock. Je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à lui et...

Spock le coupa.

-je ne comprends pas vos insinuations.

Il les comprenait bien entendu, mais il ne pouvait pas l'avouer, il ne pourrait jamais et avait peur de ce que le capitaine pourrait lui dire sur le docteur.

-vous comprenez très bien Spock.

-notre amitié me suffit parfaitement et je ne lui demanderais jamais autre chose qui risque de tout gâcher.

-écoutez-moi bien, vous tenez a lui, et il tien a vous, mais il ne fera pas le premier pas, c'est à vous de le faire. Si votre amitié vous suffisait vraiment, je n'aurais même pas à vous en parler, parce que vous ne m'auriez même pas écouté.

Spock baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

-j'ai peur que ses sentiments, s'ils existent réellement, ne soient pas aussi sérieux que les miens. Je ne veux pas le perdre, je préfère être son ami que le perdre.

-un jour, il faudra penser à arrêter un peu de réfléchir, allez le voir et parlez lui, sinon vous risquez de le perdre dans tous les cas. Si vous ne le faites pas, je lui dirais moi-même, vous êtes mes amis tous les deux, et si je pense que vous méritez un coup de pied pour vous bouger, je le ferais.

-je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable.

-allez lui parler, je vous libère. Vous n'aurez pas le temps d'y réfléchir ainsi.

\- je n'ai pas fini le...

-vous finirez demain, ce n'est pas à une journée près.

-mais...

-c'est un ordre Spock.

-très bien capitaine.

Le vulcain se dirigea vers l'infirmerie lentement, il avait la gorge noué d'appréhension et les mains moites de peur. Il entra lentement d'en l'infirmerie, demandant à voir le docteur, l'infirmière lui désigna la porte amenant au bureau de Léonard. Il avala difficilement ouvrit la porte et entra sous le regard étonné du docteur.

-j'aimerais vous parlez, c'est assez important.

-cela ne peut pas attendre tout à l'heure?

-non, de plus je ne suis pas sûr que le capitaine apprécie que je reporte cette discussion.

-très bien, installez-vous.

Spock s'assied sur la chaise en face de McCoy, le bureau les séparait ce qui empêchait le docteur de voir les mains de Spock qu'il semblait ne plus vraiment contrôler. Il resta silencieux, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Spock? Que voulez-vous me dire de si important? Vous ne semblez pas dans votre état normal vous devriez peut être revenir plus tard.

-non! Je dois vous le dire.

-très bien, respirez un grand coup et parlez lentement, je ne vais pas vous mangez.

-je... vous aime.

Il retient sa respiration après avoir enfin avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le docteur ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, il lui fallut quelque seconde pour digérer l'information.

-vous savez, il y a des façons moins abruptes de dire ça. Des façons qui m'auraient évité de faire une crise cardiaque là.

-quoi? Vous avez un problème?

Il semblait sincèrement inquiet, encore une fois, il ne compris pas la métaphore.

-bon sang Spock c'est une expression!

-excusez-moi docteur.

-il n'y a rien à excuser. Juste, promettez-moi de ne plus jamais me dire des choses de cette manière.

-c'est la stricte vérité. Les vulcains ne mentent jamais.

-je sais Spock je sais.

Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun évitait le regard de l'autre.

-allez-vous dire quelque chose concernant ce que j'ai dit?

Le docteur se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber sa chaise.

-vous ne savez pas ce que vous dîtes voilà ce que j'en pense!

-vous pensez que je ne suis pas sincère ?

-non, je pense que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'aimer, alors vous vous êtes fait des idées! Spock, vous ne pouvez pas être amoureux de moi alors que je suis personne que vous supportez le moins de tout le vaisseau!

Spock se leva à son tour, les mains plaquer sur le bureau, et pencher en avant.

-comment pouvez-vous dire ça! C'est faux! Docteur, vous éludez la question depuis tout à l'heure, je vais donc vous la poser plus clairement, ressentez-vous la même chose à mon égard?

-non!

Dans un premier temps, Spock resta figer, il aurait dû s'attendre à cette réponse, mais cela lui fit quand même un choc, il se leva lentement le regard dans le vide.

-très bien, je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger.

Il partit en direction de sa chambre, McCoy resta un moment à l'infirmerie avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas, absorber par les étoiles que Spock lui avait offert.

Le lendemain, Kirk remarqua un changement dans le comportement de Spock, il semblait encore plus distant que d'habitude, il alla le voir.

-Spock?

-je n'ai pas encore fini le scan capitaine.

-vous êtes allez lui parler n'est-ce pas?

-oui.

-je vois. Je vous laisse les commandes quelque temps!

Spock n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Kirk était déjà partie. Il se rendit rapidement à l'infirmerie. Énerver, il attrapa le bras de son ami et le tira dans son bureau.

-Bones, vous êtes idiot!

-qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Spock!

-oh. Il vous en a parlé...

-pourquoi lui avoir menti?

-je n'ai pas menti.

-vous lui avez dit que vous ne l'aimiez pas, ce qui n'est pas le cas, vous le savez!

-je... non...

-pourquoi Bones?

-je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas, c'est tout.

-vous n'êtes qu'un idiot.

Il baissa les yeux, n'ayant pas de réponse, il le savait ce ne changerais rien.

-rattrapez-vous, sinon vous serez tous les deux malheureux.

-je... je ferais ce que je peux.

-très bien. Je retourne sur la passerelle, j'ai du travail en dehors de m'occuper de vos histoires!

Il sortit en trombe et retourna a son poste, Spock voulu savoir la raison de son absence, mais il ne dit rien.

Deux jours passèrent sans que la situation ne change, Spock évitait le docteur le plus qu'il le pouvait, et McCoy le laissait faire.

Dans la 2e journée, ils se croisèrent au détour d'un couloir, Léonard lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers le coté, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

-j'ai besoin de vous parler.

-je n'ai rien à vous dire.  
-mais moi si! Suivez-moi.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de McCoy en silence et s'assirent sur son lit, regardant les étoiles de Spock.

-je vous ai menti l'autre jour.

-pourquoi?

-je ne sais pas vraiment, je... j'avais peur je pense.

-je ne peux pas comprendre.

-je sais, et je suis désolé, mais...

-comment puis-je avoir confiance en vous si vous me mentez?

-j'aime être avec vous, j'aime nos discutions, même nos querelles, mais aussi lorsqu'il ne reste que le silence entre nous. J'aime que vous soyez près de moi même si nous avons chacun nos occupation, j'aime votre présence, je vous aime. Et vous me faites aimer l'espace. C'est ça la vérité.

Léonard s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Spock, qui resta figer un instant. Pour finalement s'éloigner légèrement.

-pourquoi me dire la vérité maintenant?

-parce que je voyais que cela t'avais beaucoup affecté, je m'e suis voulu. Et parce que Jim m'a rappelé que c'était idiot.

Spock le tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Malheureusement, le capitaine demandais ou était passé son second, qui avant d'être dévier de sa direction, ce rendait à la passerelle. Et même si il aurait préféré rester avec le docteur, son devoir le fit se lever. Ils se séparèrent au détour d'un couloir après un dernier baiser.

Spock arriva sur la passerelle. En passant près de Kirk, il lui murmura un "merci" avant de rejoindre son poste, sous le regard rieur du capitaine.


End file.
